Don't Say Yes
by Bones123456788
Summary: What would have happened if Hannah accepted Booth's proposal? Or if Bones never told Booth she loved him? Some spoilers so if you are not caught up don't read. Possible rating change please R&R Pairing is as always B&B
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a few chapter story to get over some writers block I will finish my other story.**

 **I was listening to Speak now by Taylor Swift and this kinda popped into my head. Sort of AU set in season 6 but Bones never told Booth that she loved him, and obviously Hannah said yes to Booth's proposal. Some Characters might be a little OOC but I'm trying to keep them as close as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and I don't make a profit from this story.**

 **Please R &R**

* * *

She stood in the back of the church wringing her hands nervously as friends and family filed in. She kept thinking.

" _What are you doing here?"_ Only to follow up with.

" _You are here to support Booth. But you weren't invited... Does he even want you here? And if he doesn't want you here, what are you really here for?"_

The last question always bugged her because it's one that she couldn't answer logically. It just felt right for her to be there.

She saw Angela walk in arm and arm with Hodgins soon followed by Cam. She slipped into what seemed to be a deserted hallway before anyone of them could see her lurking in the shadows. She continued down the hallway rubbing her bare arms. It wasn't cold but the continued movement helped her focus. As she was walking she heard a voice that stopped her dead in her tracks.

~*Flashback*~

"Congratulations Hannah. I'm very happy for you and Booth." Brennan said trying to sound as if she was truly happy.

"Thank you Temperance. RSVP soon otherwise there won't be any room."

"Actually that's something I was going to bring up. I haven't gotten an invitation." Hannah looked straight into her eyes and smirk.

"I'm sorry Temperance I was sure that I invited all of Seeley and my friends." She shrugged keeping the smirk on her face.

"I guess yours must have gotten lost over time. Or maybe I didn't order enough because not everyone can fit in our lives- I mean the church."

"Wait I'm not sure I understand you. Hannah are you saying that I'm not invited?" Hannah was about to reply when Booth walked up behind her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey." he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey. You ready for lunch?" Hannah replied.

"Yeah lets go. Bones do you want to come?" He asked as Hannah started pulling him away. She was almost shocked that Booth had noticed she was there.

"Seeley I don't think that's a good idea." Hannah said glaring at Brennan out of the corner of her eyes.

"Why? Bones when is the last time you have eaten? I know that if you get wrapped up in your work then you forget to eat." Booth said directing his words to both Hannah and Bones. Desperately trying to convey he wanted Bones to come.

"I ate not too long ago Booth, and I have a lot of work to do still. I'll see you around though."

"Okay." Booth said still slightly worried about his partner who he could see had not eaten or slept recently.

"I'll see you Bones." He called out as Hannah pulled him away.

"I'll meet you in the car Seeley. I just need to finish talking with Temperance." He nodded and ran to car. She slowly walked back to the still frozen Brennan, and said with a triumphant smile.

"To be perfectly clear you are not invited to the wedding. Or anywhere with us anymore." She turned around and waved over her shoulder saying.

"Goodbye Temperance."

~*End Flashback*~

"What are you doing here?" She heard the angry voice of Hannah say. She whirled around to see her half dressed with hands on her hips glaring at her.

"I came to support Booth on his wedding day." Brennan said matter-o-factly.

"Well I thought I made it perfectly clear you aren't invited to Seeley and my wedding."

"You did."

"Well I suggest you leave then."

"Just answer me this is it you or Booth that doesn't want me here?"

"Does it matter?" Hannah answered back. Brennan nodded her understanding, and started walking back holding back tears as they threatened to spill onto her cheeks.

As she continued down the hallway she felt a hand on her shoulder. Once again she whirled around ready to give Hannah a piece of her mind. But instead of Hannah she was met with the concerned face of Seeley Booth.

"Bones, wow." He said looking at her in her knee length spaghetti strap white dress and matching heels. She wiped her eyes quickly hoping her make up wouldn't smear, and looked at him. He was dressed handsomely in a black suit and matching bow tie topped with a smile that could make her knees go weak and her stomach do back flips.

"That is completely illogical. Stomach's can't do back flips." Her rational mind told her, but when she was with him and he smiled at her like that she didn't care.

"Booth I'm hardly the one you should be admiring. I mean look at you." She said with a small smile. He smiled at her again and engulfed her in a hug. She hugged him back uncharacteristically burying her face in his shoulder, and marveled at how well their bodies fit together.

"I'm so glad you came Bones."

* * *

 **Well that's the first chapter hope you liked it. I'll be posting the second chapter soon (sooner if all you lovely readers review =) So please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews! I honestly can't thank you enough! Hope I got this up fast enough! and I hope you like it ;-)**

* * *

She pulled away to look at him.

"Wait you are?" she asked

Now he looked puzzled as he answered.

"Of course Bones. Why?" as soon as those words left his mouth she felt relief wash over her.

" _At least you know he wants you here."_ she thought to herself. She was brought out of her thoughts when Booth rapidly waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hello Earth to Bones." She shook away her thoughts quickly and focused on the conversation at hand.

"Booth we are on Earth, and why would a planet be calling me?"

"It's just an expression Bones. Why are you looking at me like that?" she realized she had been staring and averted her gaze.

"Never mind. I should go. I mean you have to get married and..." She broke off not willing to ruin his wedding day because her feelings were hurt.

"And what Bones?"

"Nothing it's not important. I'll see you out there." She said gesturing toward the center of the church where he would be wed in a little less than an hour.

"Bones." He said when she fully separated herself from him. She looked up to meet his eyes and could see he was practically begging her to tell him, but she couldn't. She smiled at him, but it never reached her eyes.

"I gotta go... Find a seat." She finally finished. He nodded, and she started walking away.

~B*B~

Before she could go too far she felt Booth grab her hand. She turned her head to look at him questioningly. They locked eyes and any questions that had been boiling on the surface of her tongue dissolved. She didn't try and resist as he gently pulled her too him. Before she could react she was spun and pressed flush against Booth. Never breaking eye contact he backed her up until her back hit the wall. She knew what was about to happen and part of her wanted it to stop. Part of her said

"This is his wedding day you can't do this to him! If you do this you might cost him his only chance at happiness!" But then the other part was just saying.

"DO IT! WHO CARES ABOUT HANNAH? JUST KISS HIM!"

In the end the loudest voice won. Releasing her hand he put his hands on the wall caging her in his arms. She was pressed impossibly closer to him and the wall when he leaned down slightly and gently brushed his lips against hers. The kiss was feather light but it had an effect that neither one could have expected. Both of them opened their eyes and were shocked to see reflected emotions. No words were needed, and suddenly they understood. Booth touched his lips to hers again, but this time with more force. She responded in kind as her eyes shut and she was transported to a world of feeling and taste.

Lips moved over each other as Brennan wrapped her arms around Booths neck, and gently played with the small hair at the nape of his neck causing him to moan over her lips. She felt his tongue glide over her bottom lip asking for entrance to which she gladly allowed. Their tongues dueled as Booth pushed his hips against hers and she could feel his erection making the dampness between her legs grow ever more uncomfortable.

"Booth." She moaned as he started kissing and sucking on her neck. She removed one hand from his neck as slowly scraped it against his chest making his muscles twitch under his dress shirt.

"Bones." He groaned as he moved back to her lips and rested his hands on her hips.

"It's you." He said between kisses.

"It's always been you Bones." after the words were out she knew why she was truly there. He kissed with as much love as he felt and to his pleasant surprise she returned it with equal if not more love. She pulled away slightly and said.

"Booth I..." He reached up and pressed a finger to her slightly swollen lips.

"I know Bones." He smiled and she returned it. Her smile was warm and open a smile he claimed as his by pressing his lips to hers. When they separated their smiles mirrored each others.

"Wanna get out of here?" Booth asked with a smirk. She raised an eyebrow and returned the smirk.

"Best idea I've heard all day." They parted and Booth shifted his pants hiding the evidence of their activities. They made their way down the rest of the hallway hand in hand.

When they emerged from the hallway all eyes turned to them.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but the wedding is off." He looked at Brennan and then down at their intertwined hands and smiled at his friends and family's knowing looks.

"I hope you all understand." He then looked at Brennan again and she blushed and looked away. He laughed and as they walked out they heard their friend cheering making them both smile.

~B*B~

"Are you sure you have to go right now Bones? I still have time if you want to talk." Booth said. Pulled out of her daydream she shook her head still not turning to face him.

"No I really should go. I want a good seat." She had stopped walking and now continued forward before she could do something stupid.

"Okay, and Bones?" Booth said. She stopped again and felt her heart sped up as she saw her daydream play over in her head.

"Just thank you for coming." She nodded without turning around and continued walking.

What she didn't see was Booth's face filled with longing as she walked away. Just as he didn't see the single tear roll down her cheek.

* * *

 **Well I'm sorry to say Hannah is still in the story, but I hope you liked this chapter(I got some B &B in there). I'll update asap please R&R the more reviews feeds my muse! Ha I'm also a terrible poet.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! I am so sorry I haven't posted in the longest time. I have been in and out of the hospital for over a year now and just haven't found time. But I am feeling as good as I can feel and I'm on break from school so I thought I would finish this little story up.**

 **This chapter is a little longer but I just couldn't find a place to break it up so without further ado the conclusion to Don't Say Yes.**

* * *

He watched Bones as she walked away, and once she was out of sight he let out a sigh and walked toward where Hannah was getting ready. He knocked on her door and said.

"Hannah I think we need to talk." With his ear pressed against the door he could hear shuffling and then Hannah's voice.

"You think we need to talk?"

"Hannah this is serious."

"You really want to talk now?"

"Yes." He heard her sigh at his answer and then heard her say.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

"Do you by any chance know what's up with Bones?"

"No. I haven't talked to her." she lied. "Is this what was so important that you needed to talk about it while I'm trying to get ready for our wedding?"

"Yes this is what was so important, and I could have sworn I saw you talking to her not long ago."

"Seeley It's bad luck to see the bride on her wedding day." she said with a little laugh.

"Hannah why are you lying? What happened?" she groaned and opened the door knowing that he had already seen her. She moved aside and let him into the room. He took her all in looking her up and down. He had to admit she looked beautiful with her hair pinned up and flowing gown, but despite the hours she had spent getting ready he couldn't help but compare her to Bones. Bones won.

"Temperance wasn't invited. I was just asking her to leave." shock and anger transformed his face as the realization of what she did hit him.

"Why wasn't she invited? She's my partner not to mention a good friend." As the words left his mouth Hannah's face morphed from stunningly beautiful to an ugly mess of anger.

"You want to know why she wasn't invited? It's because I'm sick of you always talking about her, and spending time with her! This is our wedding day! A day that's supposed to be about you and me and you come and talk to me about her! I knew she would ruin this day for me."

"Why would Bones want to ruin OUR wedding? She's been nothing but supportive!"

"Because she loves you! Is it not obvious? If I didn't know any better I would say you love her back, but then again do I know you better Seeley?"

"Well Hannah I'm not marrying Bones today. I hope that answers your question. I'll see you soon."

The wedding would be starting soon, and almost everyone was in position. Brennan deciding that she wasn't going to leave found a seat in the middle of the church next to Pops. He smiled at her and gently took her hand in his. Pops leaned over and whispered.

"You know when Seeley called and told me he was getting married I assumed it was to you." She looked at him in shock.

"That's ridicules Pops. Booth and I are just partners." She tried to assure him and herself. Pops gave her a sad knowing smile and said.

"Temperance we both know about your feelings for Seeley." Her eyes widened and she began to protest until he cut her off.

"Honey don't look at me like that it's obvious to anyone who cares enough to look." Finally she gave in. Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she let out a sad sigh.

"I missed my chance Pops. He told me he loved me, but I was scared. I never said it back, and now he is getting married, and I never will."

"Well he's not married yet. Now Temperance why are you here?"

"I don't know Pops." He reached over and took her hand in his readying himself to say something more when the organ started playing a song that sounded like a death march.

All eyes turned toward Hannah as gracefully floated down the aisle. Brennan felt her mouth go dry when she saw Booth smile as he took Hannah's hand. Colors and words lost any brilliance they once held once the preacher said.

" If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." She looked at Pops and he smiled at her giving her a slight nod. She felt faint as she stood up and the world spun too fast under her feet. She could feel the stares of everyone in the room, especially Hannah's. Then suddenly her eyes met Booth's and the world stopped turning.

"I'm Temperance Brennan." She began.

"Yes we know who you are!" She heard Hannah spit with venom.

"I object to this union." She continued.

"Obviously! I told you she would ruin it for us Seeley. This is exactly why I uninvited her!" Hannah practically growled. It was only after Hannah's second outburst did Booth break eye contact with Brennan and glare at Hannah.

"Don't glare at me Seeley. This is my wedding day."

"Booth." Brennan said making everyone's gaze return to her. She felt the weight of their stares, but stood her ground and continued again.

"Booth, don't say yes. I know I missed my chance and I know you love Hannah, but Booth. I love you. I loved you when you said you loved me, and I love you now. I've probably loved you longer than both of us were aware. I couldn't let you get married without knowing. I'll meet you outside the door, but no matter what you choose remember I will always be there for you."

She had been sitting right next to the aisle so it was easy to slip out. Taking one final look at Booth she turned and walked away. She had made it a few steps before she heard.

"Bones!"

Slowly she turned around only to have Booth grab her hand, and pull her to him. Her free hand landed on his chest, and before she could breath he cupped her face with his free hand and kissed her. The kiss left her breathless and he caressed her lips with his. When they broke apart Booth smiled at her gently rubbing his thumb across her cheekbone. She returned his smile in full knowing very well that the smile they shared was meant only for the other.

"It's you Bones, it will always be you."

He gently rested his forehead on top of hers as cheers erupted from almost everyone in the church.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked it! I might try my hand at a honeymoon fic *wink wink* but I don't know for sure yet. As always please feel free to drop me a line anything is welcome except for flames (although constructive criticism is fine) I hope you enjoyed reading this story as a much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
